motorstormfandomcom-20200213-history
MotorStorm: Pacific Rift
An island... born from fire, shaped by the elements, claimed by nature. And abandoned by man. Until now! The stage is set. The land braces itself. Welcome to MotorStorm! Intro movie, MotorStorm: Pacific Rift MotorStorm: Pacific Rift is the sequel to the original MotorStorm. It was developed by Evolution Studios and published by Sony Computer Entertainment. It was released exclusively for the PlayStation 3 in 2008, on October 28th in the US, November 7th in the EU and November 20th in Japan. On the 1st October 2012, the online servers were shut down indefinitely, rendering online play and certain vehicle/trophy unlocks impossible. Teaser Trailer Description The camera is down to the water while it rages over it. The camera goes slightly upwards. Its still rages over the water. Its comes closer to the Island. A ship is seen and in the distance there is a other ship and in the sky there is a plane. The aircraft is increasingly going downwards when the camera passes the plane and the ship. When the camera passes the plane, the Island is in sight. Everywhere boats float near the Carrier. When you've got past them you see the beach and there are tents and lights. The camera goes to two small peaks and as you get closer you can see a bridge. Location and Tracks :Main article: The Island Vehicles So far, Pacific Rift currently holds the title for the most vehicles within a single MotorStorm game. :Main article: MotorStorm: Pacific Rift/Vehicles Characters A cast of wild individuals who dare to tame the fury of the Island. Recognize and contribute to the names and vehicles of these drivers in the following article. :Main article: MotorStorm: Pacific Rift/Characters Single-Player Events There are tickets available whenever a new Festival Rank is unlocked, and there are 8 ranks. There are 3 types of events in the Festival: Race, Speed and Eliminator. Race The races are 2 or 3 (1-10 in wreckreation) laps around the 16 tracks, your opponents are in different vehicle classes, and you may only pick the specific types allowed for that race. Speed Speed tickets are when you must drive through checkpoints as fast as you can before the time limit runs out. Again you will only be able to use a specific vehicle for that race. Eliminator You must race to be the first, otherwise it's game over. You have 15 seconds to increase your position, if not you will be eliminated; every 15 seconds the vehicle in the last place will explode by self. In Wreckreation, the time limit ranges from 5-60 seconds. Speed Weekend The Speed Weekend is a set of downloadable events available for Pacific Rift, featured in the Speed Expansion Pack. It solely features Speed events; these have you racing against the clock through a series of checkpoints before time runs out. However, once beaten, players must race again on the same track to beat their old, "qualifying" time. This time the track is lined with red and green barrels (green hurdles and red speed bumps for Bikes/ATVs to clear) which grant or remove five seconds from the player's time. The Weekend is split into eight sections, one for each vehicle class. Completing a class' Weekend unlocks a set of special vinyls for all vehicles within that class*. Completing all events unlocks the Castro Monstruo. *Note that for reward purposes, events must only be "qualified" on. Soundtrack * Alex Metric – "In Your Machine" * Amon Tobin – "Trickstep (Pacific Rift Remix)" * Animal Alpha – "Fire Fire Fire" * Apex Twin – "Come to Daddy (Pappy Mix)" * Black Daniel – "Gimme What You Got (Alex Metric Remix)" * Black Sun Empire and State of Mind – "Red Velvet V.I.P" * Black Tide – "Show Me the Way" * Bodysnatchers – "Twist Up" * Boys Noize – "Lava Lava" * Bullets and Octane – "I Ain't Your Saviour" * Clutch – "Pure Rock Fury" * Cut in the Hill Gang – "Soul to Waste" * David Bowie – "Queen Bitch" * Death From Above 1979 – "Blood on Our Hands (Justice Remix)" * Death From Above 1979 – "Romantic Rights (Erol Alkins Re-Edit)" * DJ Fresh – "Chainsaw" * Fatboy Slim – "Everybody Needs a 303 (Plump DJ's Remix)" * Goose – "Black Glove (Bloody Beetroots Remix)" * Hadouken! – "Liquid Lives (Noisia Instrumental Mix)" * Herve – "Zombie Dance" * In Flames – "Move Through Me" * Leftfield – "Phat Planet" * Machine Head – "Davidian" * March – "Influence" * Megadeth – "Sleepwalker" * Ministry – "Jesus Built My Hotrod" * Nick Thayer – "Mind Control" * Nirvana – "Swap Meet (Diplo MotorStorm Remix)" * Noisia – "Groundhog (Re-edit)" * Parker featuring Rasco – "Western Soul (Aphrodite Remix - MotorStorm Dub)" * Pendulum featuring Fresh, $pyda and Tenor Fly – "Tarantula" * Primal Scream – "Necro Hex Blues" * Queens of the Stone Age – "Sick Sick Sick" * Saving Abel – "New Tattoo" * Saviours – "Caverns of Mind" * Slipknot – "Sulfur" * Simian Mobile Disco – "Parachute" * South Central – "Golden Dawn" * Lalula – "SupaBajo (Instrumental)" * The Exploders – "Wolf Club" * The Hives – "No Pun Intended" * The Planets – "Slasher" * The Qemists – "Speed Freak (MotorStorm Remix)" * The Qemists – "Stompbox" * The Whip – "Trash" * Ulterior – "Weapons" Multiplayer Pacific Rift featured 12-player online mulitplayer and 4-player split-screen offline multiplayer. On 1st October 2012, the online servers were shut off indefinitely. Henceforth, various trophies and vehicle unlocks (such as the Ozutsu Ronin) are now unachievable. When the servers were still active, the gameplay was split into three categories: Ranked Ranked online play was the primary server for gamers to increase their online rank through a series of races consisting of 2-12 random players on a randomly selected track featuring randomly selected number of vehicle classes and laps. Once the lobby was full or the timer ran out a countdown began where players could veto the currently selected track and vehicle class choices. Once the veto was complete, players wouldl have a limited time to select their class (unable to change the vehicle for that class or change their class once selected). Once the race began, players raced 1-10 laps in an attempt to win the gold. Once the race was complete, points were either added or deducted to a player's rank depending on their finishing position. The players then left the lobby and were to repeat the cycle once more. Each rank consisted of a bronze, silver, and gold meter which all had to be filled in order to reach the next rank. Casual Similar to ranked, casual featured the same basic layout, minus the ability to gain or loose points for ones rank. Fewer players used the casual online servers, making it more difficult for those looking to obtain the Wombat Beachmaster. Custom As the name states, custom allowed players to create their own custom races and invite players to join them online. This was the more laid back division of the online servers where individuals would race head to head with their freinds without the pressure of loosing ranked points. Trophies :Main article: MotorStorm: Pacific Rift/Trophies Glitches :Main article: Glitches in MotorStorm: Pacific Rift Trivia *''Pacific Rift'' is the only game in the series in which certain vehicles are unlocked by earning trophies. *It is also the only game where AI opponents, who have wrecked their vehicles, will get out and stand at the side of the track. They can be ran over, and if 10 are then the player will unlock the "Necessary Roughness" trophy. *Even when the player's vehicle is traversing water at high speed, the sound effect is still that of bubbling water. *''Pacific Rift'' is listed 7th of the top 10 hardest PS3 Platinum Trophies. *Pacific Rift is the first title to feature many new features such as glancing, Photo Mode, free-play, and boost effects. *''Pacific Rift'' was nominated for a BAFTA at the 2009 BAFTA Game Awards in the Sports category. http://www.bafta.org/games/awards/2009-winners-nominees,2476,BA.html Ai wreck.jpg|An AI racer abandoning his Monarch Mk 1. External Links *MotorStorm Pacific Rift at PlayStation.com References Category:Games Category:MotorStorm: Pacific Rift